1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to countermeasures systems and more particularly to methods for laser characterization in directed infrared countermeasures (DIRCM) systems.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Countermeasures Effectiveness Assessment (CMEA) has been a major priority in the development of Directed Infrared Countermeasures (DIRCM) systems. The determination of when a threat is no longer lethal is a priority during multiple launches. The classification of threat helps with determining of jam code algorithms selection or allows provisos for alternate deterrents. Conventional approaches use the existing fine-track-sensor, IR imaging camera, to detect jam-laser optical return. Disadvantages of such conventional approaches may include the need for additional processing, camera blanking, long integration times, lack of camera sensitivity, and asynchronous returns.